A provider of applications may seek to provide additional functionality to its users. Embedding applications that are not controlled by the provider may increase security risks associated with the user of the embedded applications. The provider may have little control over the output of the embedded applications. Applications provided to the provider by others for deployment may be difficult and expensive to manage.